


It's Not Gay If It's a Threeway (The Beginning)

by Trash_Lord



Series: It's Not Gay If It's a Threeway [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alot of tags???, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Charles and jean are super breif, Gen, Ghost/demon/angel AU, Ghosts, I have very limited religious knowlage, Its just the charecters, My characterization is probably bad, Small mentions of charecter death, Technically wanda is mentioned, This does not follow any x-men time lines in any shape ir form really!, dont sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Lord/pseuds/Trash_Lord
Summary: Somewhere in New York city there is a ghost. Well, there are several ghosts, but I'm referring to one ghost in particular. He has a name, but we'll get into that later. For now we will call him Quicksilver, for most humans can't see him, all they see is a silver blur. So the newly dubbed Quicksilver is... strange.... 
Want to learn more about this strange ghost? Read about him here!





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a joke
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. :)

PART 1: THE PROLOGUE

Somewhere in New York city there is a ghost. Well, there are several ghosts, but I'm referring to one ghost in particular. He has a name, but we'll get into that later. For now we will call him Quicksilver, for most humans can't see all him, all they see is a silver blur. So the newly dubbed Quicksilver is... strange. He doesn't act like a normal ghost does. He's been around for quite some time and he hasn't moved on or become malevolent yet, which is quite unusual. So, unbeknownst to Quicksilver, up in the unknown (Also known as heaven) an Angel is given the order: "Go to him and convince him to move on. Bring him here".  
Unknown to both Quicksilver and the angel a demon, mostly known as Nightcrawler, is given much the same order. What an interesting situation the three of them will soon find themselves in.   
___________________________________

PART 2: An Introduction. 

The Demon known to most as Nightcrawler, known to few as Kurt, was /technically/ only a half demon, that's a story for a different day, and it definitely showed in his features so it was pretty hard not to know what he was. However when he was young he only sort of knew and didn't really understand. But, again, that's a story for a different day. 

So, he was a half demon, with limited grasp of the English language, and extremely new to his duties. Therefore when he was called down into the office (not The Office however. That would be a much worse thing) he was pretty nervous. He didn't expect his visit to go like this:

"Uhm, you asked to see me?"

Charles Xavier, also know as The Professor or Professor X, was strangely kind for a demon. He was also second in command down here. Almost no one actually met with the Big Boss, and if they did, we'll, they weren't telling tales about it. 

So Charles smiled and said   
"Yes Kurt I did. I've decided that you're ready to go on a small mission. I've got you a file prepared with everything you'll need to know. You'll be going to New York." 

He handed over the file; which was quickly opened. On the first page there was a picture of a boy with grey hair, pale skin, and strange goggles on his head. 

The next page had:   
Name: undetermined, codename: Quicksilver.   
Sex: Male  
Age: unknown. Died at 27.   
Status: dead, spirit, ???  
Location: New York City, New York.  
Notes: has stayed in a strange form of limbo for far too long, future testing might be required. 

"You are to find him and convince him to move on. Bring him here. We think he could make a good demon."

And so, kurt was on his way to New York. 

___________________________________

PART 3: A Holy Introduction. 

Warren Worthington was simply known as that. He had been an Angel for about 300 years, not very long when you're immortal, but he was now old enough to go on fairly simple missions. So he had been expecting his summons. 

He met with one of the older angels, known as Jean Grey, and was given a file. 

"There's a strange spirit down on earth. We'd like you to take care of it. Convince him he wants to move on, that it would be better for him up here. He's been acting strange for a spirit that's been around as long as he has, figure it out."

The contents of the file Warren was given held much the same that Kurt's did, not that he knew that, he skimmed it and told Jean that he'd go down there as soon as he could (as soon as she released him from this meeting)

So, as soon as she did, he formed a vague plan and flew down the the address he was given.   
With the sound of wings flapping he landed in an empty entryway to a house. The whole house looked fairly nice, but dusty like no had been been there in months. He would have to search room to room for the ghost he was looking for.

___________________________________

PART 4: A Ghostly Introduction 

The Spirit that had been named Quicksilver was also named Pietro Maximoff. Which he knew. He didn't know many things. He knew his name. He knew that the sky was blue and the grass is green. He knew that most people breath. He knew that he didn't. He was pretty sure he was dead. He'd heard people passing his house talk about things, life, death, ghosts, and of course other things, but those were the three most important things Pietro had heard about.   
He knew that he didn't change clothes, didn't eat, and couldn't be seen. Therefore, he must be a ghost. He wished he remembered what has happened while he was alive, he wished he knew why no one lived in his house. 

He also knew that at one point he had had a sister, a twin he thought, he wished he could remember her name. Sometimes when he sat and thought it was like he could almost remember it. He remembered snippets of red hair, and grey leather, and goggles he knew he still had on his head. Sometimes he gets short bits of memory but never in an order that makes sense. 

But, of course, he doesn't just sit and think! He will get as far out into the sidewalk infront of his house as he can and trip people or say something so loud that they can almost hear it. He thinks it's great fun to mess with the living people. He never did any serious harm, just little things. It made him less lonely.

Today, he was about to leave the room he called his bedroom (he didn't sleep, so mostly he thought in there. It was symbolic) when he heard a rustle of feathers from the entryway down stairs. 

___________________________________

PART 5: The Trio Is Nearly Introduced. (Kurt)

The address of the house Kurt was to go to was also inside the file, along with a sketch of the layout of the house (he did better teleporting with a mental image). 

So with a vague idea of how he was going to convince this guy to come down stairs (he looked like a fun loving guy! With a few white lies he was sure he could sell this!) He concentrated and 

*BAMF*

He had even managed to get into the room where this Quicksilver was! Only... there was two people staring back at him? One was definitely the spirit he was looking for and the other was.... oh wow! An actual angel! Kurt was so excited!

___________________________________

PART 6: A Demon With Angel Marks? (Warren)

Before Warren could go looking for the spirit he walked (floated?) Into the room. He looked exactly like his picture did (as expected) 

"You're in my house. No one comes in my house."

The voice wasn't angry like one might expect for a spirit defending it's territory. In fact he sounded a little lonely. 

"You're the one known as Quicksilver. I'm here to help you move on."

The look he got in response was a little comical. 

"My names not Quicksilver and I can't move. I'm stuck here"

The unsaid 'duh' hung between them. 

"We did not know your name, you have been titled Quicksilver. You will not be moving. You will be moving on. Crossing over-"

Warren was interrupted by a loud *BAMF* noise and a cloud of purple/blue smoke followed by the smell of brimstone.   
His face, which had remained rather impassive until now, as angels were supposed to hold themselves, turned angry after the smoke cleared. 

"You dare wear those marks you filth! It is a mockery!"

The demon Warren faced looked strangely excited before trying to defend himself 

"Nein! Zhey are not a mockery zhey. Zhey ver not meant zhat vay atleast..."

___________________________________

PART 7: Supernatural Burglars? (Pietro) 

Pietro was honestly utterly confused. It was nice to have   
visitor(s) But a blond dude with huge white wings was weird enough and then a boy with blue skin, pointed ears, a tail, the wrong number of fingers, and a plethora of scars that, might be, a mockery of something pops in. And to top it off wing boy was calling him Quicksilver! Who decided he'd be called that?! His thought process was interrupted by more anger from wing boy:

"How could they not be a mockery! You're a demon with angelic marks on your skin! That is a mockery and an insult!"

The blue boy (demon?) honestly looked like he was being reprimanded by his mother

"Vell.. zhe zhing es I did not know I vas a demon vhen I got zhese! Alzhough zhat does explain zhe reaction I 'ad to zhe marks...." 

His accent was german(?) And kinda cute if he was honestly with himself. 

"You are lying! That's what your kind does! They lie! What are you even doing here?"

Wing boy sounded a little British. Pietro had two guests with pretty accents. Nice. 

"Oh! I am here to talk to zhe vone called Quicksilver!"

Pietro realized as german blue boy turned to look at him just who be was referring to.

"Me? Listen I'm glad to have visitors, and I'm glad you've both heard how awesome I am, but who are you? What are you? Why are you looking for me? And why, exactly, am I called Quicksilver?"

He put his hands on his hips are tried to look intimidating and bored. 

"I am named Warren. I am an Angel. I'm here to bring your soul to Heaven."

Alright, the wings made sense then he supposed, so Pietro nodded and turned to German blue boy. 

"I am Ku- uh. I am known as Nightcrawler and I'm a half demon. I am 'ere to bring your soul back vith me also. My superiors think you vould make a good demon."

He grinned showing pietro his fang looking teeth. 

"Uhm, I'm Pietro. Human, presumably, and extremely confused"

**Author's Note:**

> ????? First x-men fic. Second fic that I've written that isn't a vent fic. First fic that was written bc I was inspired my something other than sadness so hell yeah!  
>  \- Damien (Trash_Lord)


End file.
